Antennas that emit electronically steered beams are known in the art as “phased array antennas.” Such antennas are used worldwide in a wide variety of commercial and radar applications. They typically are produced from many small radiating elements that are individually phase controlled to form a beam in the far field of the antenna.
Phased array antennas often use attenuators to form the beam. Undesirably, such attenuators often suffer from degraded accuracy as the process parameters shift from manufacturing lot to lot. Temperature variations also can degrade accuracy of the attenuators.